Marinette Clarié (previously Spies)
by peacerockgirl123
Summary: She made a promise to him. But something happened and she disappeared. What would happen three years later when she returns with secrets you never could imagine. Spy AU Rated for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Marinette Clarié**

 **Chapter one**

 **The Story of His Past**

 **By Peacerockgirl**

She made a promise,

A promise to her best friend and the person she loved,

That she would sacrifice herself for him,

She would sacrifice her _life_ for him,

But no one ever thought that she would actually go through with her promise,

But yet again it's Marinette their talking about, she would do it in a heartbeat.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was well known in the city of Paris. Her parents were high in politics and were great friends with the Bourgeois family but that didn't mean that Marinette and Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter, would get along. They competed against the other all the time!

Mostly over Adrien Agreste

Adrien Agreste, a name known across Paris and overall France. He was a famous model for his father's fashion brand and Marinette's best friend and crush. He was always saving Marinette from getting into an ugly brawl with Chloe and he always had her back no matter what. They cared very much for each other and hardly ever wasn't side my side.

That is until tragedy struck and Adrien's life was forever altered.

When they were twelve Marinette and Adrien was walking to Marinette's house late after going to see the new Disney Movie Frozen when Marinette fulfilled her promise to Adrien. They were approached by a man dressed in black halfway to their destination. He demanded money but they didn't have any left. LIke any other normal twelve year olds they spent all their money on candy, drinks, and popcorn..and more candy. Instead of trying to run away, Marinette approached the man and punched him in the gut, after that it turned bloody.

Adrien held a bleeding Marinette in his arms. Crying and praying that she will live. That she would get help and after she gets better they will return to their lives and everything will return to the way it was before.

But that sadly wasn't the case.

"Adrien?" She coughed

"I'm here. Don't worry Mari, help is on the way." He reassured her.

"Can you promise me something?" She whispered

"Yes! Anything!"

"Can you tell my parents that I love them?"

"Mari.."

"And that you will be there for them Always? Make sure that their safe and that they don't do anything stupid."

"Marinette don't talk like that!" Adrien snapped "You're going to be alright! Help will be here soon."

When she was silent he continued, "Why did you do it Mari? Why did she try to protect me even if I didn't need it?"

"I told you I will sacrifice myself for you. Even if you need protection or not. You're my best friend, I care about you Adrien. I couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt."

"But you're the one who got hurt! You're not supposed to protect me Mari! The knight always protects the Princess! Not the other way around! Your so stupid!"

Marinette smiled up at Adrien. "Yeah it may have been stupid but it was totally worth it because you were unharmed."

"Mari…"

"I have something I need to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"I want you to know that,"

Marinette froze for a second. Was she really going to do this? Express her love for her best friend? What if he completely hates her after this and never talk to her again? They won't get married at the beach and have a son and a daughter named Adrien Hotstuff Jr and Emma Marie! Her life would be ruined!

But somehow, deep down something told her that this will be the most important moment of her life and that she has to tell him right now!

Marinette took a deep breath and looked Adrien directly in the eyes and told him the truth….

"Adrien Agreste, I love you"

No one would've ever thought that those would be her final words.

Seeing someone die on TV like in the shows that Adrien and Marinette would watch together was one thing, but seeing your best friend die right in front of you is another.

The police and medics came to the scene shortly after to find Adrien Agreste crying and holding Marinette Dupain-Cheng in his arms, _**dead**_.

They never found the guy but if they one day did Adrien made the police swear that he would be the one to kill the bastard. He would die at his hands and not anyone else's!

Everyday after school Adrien would go to Marionettes grave. He would bring her flowers and would tell her about his day and what has been going on in the world. He would also tend to the grave by picking up weeds that will grow nearby and planted flowers along the barrier of where her coffin was.

Lots of people felt sympathy for Adrien. Everyone knew what had happened to him. Chloe didn't talk to Adrien very much, really no one for that matter. Even though Chloe was always a bitch towards Marinette, she still cared for her and thought of her as a sister that she never had. Alya, Marionettes friend didn't talk much either. She would say a few words here and there but other than that she was completely silent. They say that since Marionettes death, she hasn't smiled. That she has lost all reason to smile and to be happy. Her happiness was gone.

Adrien was the hardest hit of the had nightmares every night about the night of Marionettes Death. He wished that it was him instead of Marinette who had died, but he knew that there is nothing he can do to change that. He blamed himself for her death, he wouldn't change his thoughts and opinions on the matter no matter how many times he was told otherwise.

Marinettes family still welcomed Adrien into their home and they would sit and talk and often times hold each other and cry. They knew that Marinette was in a better place and was most likely looking down on them each and everyday.

Adrien woke up everyday knowing that he wasn't going to see Marinette again. That he would never hear her beautiful laugh, see her warm smile, and listen to her warm voice.

The thing that pained him the most is that he never got a chance to tell her that he loved her as well.

He didn't really talk to people much. It was like he was a ghost. He had no reason to live as he thought at first but Marionettes parents told him that he should continue to live life for Marinette. To give her a chance at life and to experience everything the world has to offer for her. To have Marinette's sprait in his heart. He lives by that now, each and everyday. It's the only reason why he is still living.

Her parents also told him that Marionette is still with them. That she walks with them everyday and that she is and will always be by his side no matter what. They can't be separated, in this life or the next. In the living or the dead. Them two will always be side by side.

Overtime Adrien learned to manage the hurt and the guilt, but the pain was very bad. The first year after the accident Adrien always felt physical pain but overtime it became smaller and smaller until it was only a ping in his heart. He liked to think of it as Marinette telling him that she is with him.

He would see her face everywhere he went and would always hear her voice inside his head.

" _Don't you dare Agreste! Don't come any closer!" Squealed Marinette_

" _Awe you know you want me to Mari~" Adrien said with his arms wide._

" _No get away from me you filthy boy!" Marinette laughed_

Her voice would always eco in his mind when he felt the guilt over losing her.

" _Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."_

"Oh Marinette, you have no idea how much I wish that was true." He whispered before he stood up and left the cemetery for school.

Adrien had no idea that that day at school, his past will come flying back into his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I normally don't update right away but I just couldn't stop myself! I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Please nicely tell me them in the reviews and I will correct them. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Miraculous Ladybug...sadly ;(**

 **Marinette Clarié**

 **Chapter two**

 **Marinette Claré**

 **By Peacerockgirl**

Adrien walked through the halls of his school, Collège Françoise Dupont. People that he passed would smile at him and some would give him greetings and ask how he's been doing. He knew what they meant, they were asking how has he been doing with the Marinette tragedy.

No one ever says the word 'death' anymore, and if they do they make sure Adrien isn't around to hear. Everyone knows the pain that he has endured since that night. Some wonder why it's so much. Did he love her? How close were they? Were they dating or maybe even married!? It's been three years after all, why is he still very depressed about it? No one even bothers to ask these questions in fear of making him break down or worse. Even the little things set him off easily.

To be honest Adrien sometimes asks himself these questions. He must have forgotten some of the answers to those questions overtime.

The teachers go easy on Adrien, Alya, and others that were close or a _little_ close to Marinette. They went easy on Chloe for the first year but now Chloe has returned back to her normal self.

Adrien approached his locker, unlocked it, and opened it. He was greeted by a sight that would normally make people cringe and think that he was a serious stalker but this was for a different reason. And people respected that. After Marinette's death, Adrien and Alya decided to decorate their lockers in memory of her. They hung tiny string lights inside and hung pictures of her. Adrien had a lot of pictures of him and Marinette together, one being the one they took on the night of her death before they saw that movie. It was the last picture Marinette ever took.

You can call Adrien and Alya a stalker all you want but for them it helps ease the pain and helps them heal. It makes them feel safe and that Marinette is still with them. Adrien got his books for class. Before he closed his locker he stared at a picture of Marinette. Man she had a gorgeous smile.

' _Wish me luck today Marinette.'_ thought Adrien before he sighed and closed his locker. Just then Chloe came up beside him.

"Hey Adrikins!" Adrien turned around to face Chloe. He gave her a small smile.

"Oh hey Chloe." Adrien mumbled.

"So~ I have some news for you~."

"Ok? What kind of news?" ' _What on Earth does Chloe of all people have to tell me?'_

"There's a new~ student in the school today."

"Ok?" Asked Adrien unsure. "And why do I need to know this again?" Adrien didn't really care about new students. It actually hurt him when they get a new classmate. It makes him feel like they're trying to replace Marinette's missing spot.

"Because I think you should talk to them. You need a new friend." Chloe patted his shoulder comforting.

"Chloe I don't need a new friend! I have plenty of friends." Adrien couldn't believe that Chloe would suggest such a thing! Sure she has tried something like this before but still! When Chloe returned to her normal self she tried in any way possible to forget that Marinette wasn't there and wasn't going to come back. She desperately wanted and still wants herself and everybody to move on. But she just doesn't realize that in her rush to move on it's hurting her more. She even went a little crazy for a month.

Chloe and Adrien didn't realize that people were starting to stare at them.

"But Adrien. You can't be like his forever! You need to move on!" She doesn't understand why he's still holding on to her like he is.

"Just shut up Chloe! I am not talking to this new kid and that is final! Now leave me alone!" roared Adrien. How could she say something like that to him of all people!? He snorted and speed walked out of the room and down the hall to his class. To no one's knowledge, the new student was watching Chloe and Adrien's talk from the shadows. They hummed in curiosity and moved to follow Adrien to his class.

In class Adrien sat in his normal seat in the back. He was still raging mad at Chloe for what she said to him earlier but he had calmed down a bit. He watched and named his fellow students as they came into the classroom.

Alya Cesaire

Nino Lahiffe

Rose Lavillant

Juleka Couffanie

Kim Le Chien

Mylene Haprele

Max Kante

Alix Kubdel

Nathaniel Kurtzberg

Ivan Bruel

And then Chloe came in followed by her best friend/assistant Sabrina Raincomprix. Adrien heard whispers from the other students about a 'new kid' but no one knew their name, not that Adrien cared. He didn't want to know their name, nor did he care about them period.

Just then his teacher, Miss Bustier came into the the classroom, the whole room went quiet.

"Class we have a new student today! Now I want you all to act the best you can be and give her a warm welcome to Collège Françoise Dupont! Please welcome Marinette Claré." The whole class gasped at the name and some turned towards Adrien, Alya, and Chloe to see their reactions. Alya looked shocked and had some tears in her eyes. Chloe looked like she wasn't paying attention, and if she was then she just didn't care. And Adrien...he looked completely shocked like Alya did. Could it really be Marinette? His Marinette!? But it's impossible! He watched her die! She died in his arms for crying out loud! She has a different last name so it must be a coincidence. But then yet again on the TV show, NCIS that Adrien and Marinette watched together (and Adrien still does) the main character, Gibbs says otherwise.

Gibbs Rule #39 - There is no such thing as a coincidence.

Just then a young girl about Adriens age came walking into the classroom. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Hi everyone. I'm Marinette Claré and I'm your new classmate."

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Do you think there is someone else in the world that looks just like me Adrien?" Asked a ten year old Marinette_

" _I doubt it. Mrs. Harple says that there is no such thing as someone who looks exactly like you. If you have an identical twin then yeah but other than that no. There may be people who look kinda like you but not exactly."_

" _So there can be someone who looks a little like me?"_

" _Yep"_

" _That's so cool." mumbled Marinette_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Definitely a coincidence

"And why don't you tell us something interesting about yourself Miss Claré."

"Ok, well I like to draw and design clothes."

Adrien felt his heart drop. Ok, maybe not a coincidence.

"Oh and I also love to bake in my grandparents bakery!"

Was this some sort of sick joke!?

Marinette Claré had long, neatly brushed dark brown hair with the whole front half of her hair blonde that went down to about her kidneys. It was obviously dyed but hard to tell which is the natural color or the dyed one. She wore a white tank top with a gray sweatshirt, jeans, Nike tennis shoes, and a golden necklace around her neck for some bling. It was not like anything Marinette Dupain-Cheng would wear but it certainly had her style; comfortable and casual.

His Marinette hardly wore any jewelry unless it was for a special occasion like a wedding or a school dance but the necklace that this Marinette was wearing went well with her outfit.

People continued to stare at her and she started to look uncomfortable so Miss Bustier pulled everyone out of their staring session by clearing her throat and addressing Marinette but she was really addressing the whole class. "Why don't you pick out a seat Miss Claré? I'm sure one of the students wouldn't mind making a new friend today." Miss Bustier smiled at the girl.

"Ok, thank you Miss Bustier." Answered the girl with a smile and walked towards the tables. People gave her sideway glances as she walked by them but no one called her out. She quietly and calmly made her way to the back of the classroom towards where Adrien was sitting.

' _Please don't sit here. Please don't sit here.'_ He silently prayed.

Lucky enough she stopped at Adriens table and smiled down at him. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked kindly

After a moment's hesitation Adrien replied with a quite 'Yes' and scooted over so she could sit down beside him.

Some of the students were shocked that Adrien let this new girl who he didn't even know sit next to him where _Marinette_ used to sit. After the tragedy all the students decided to make sure there was always an empty seat next to Adrien. That's where Marinette would sit. Even if they could see her or not everyone knew that she was still with them and was with them at school each and everyday. Some people went as far as to saying that they could sometimes feel her presence when they're at school or walking near her house or even sometimes when they're at the Eiffel Tower where everyone knows was her favorite spot in the whole city.

They believed that not having an empty seat next to Adrien or having someone sit in that empty seat would be disrespectful to Marinette. They didn't want her to think that they were forgetting her or much less _replacing_ her with this new Marinette.

' _Hopefully Marinette will be kind and let this slide for today. I'm sure I would get a new empty seat tomorrow.'_ Thought Adrien

"Hi" whispered Marinette Claré

Adrien jumped a little by her sudden voice but he quickly calmed down. He gave her the 'I don't really want to talk to you right now' look but mumbled a response.

"I'm Marinette Claré, what's your name?" She whisper asked. Did she not see the look he was just giving her!?

"Adrien Agreste" He mumbled back

"Agreste? Like the fashion brand?" Adrien slowly nodded his head.

"Oh my god! Your _that_ Adrien Agreste! It's such a honor to meet you!"

' _Oh no. Don't tell me.'_

"I'm such a big fan!"

' _Yep. Another crazy fangirl. Yay.'_ Adrien thought sarcastically

"I love your work." Marinette C whispered excitedly

"Thank you"

The two went quiet for awhile. Adrien was silently praying that this fangirl wouldn't be a total stalker towards him like some of his others. He may need to have the Gorilla with him during school after all. Great. Just great.

Now that Marinette Clarié was closer he could get a better look at her features. She had wide, baby blue eyes. She wore some massacre and some pink lip gloss but nothing crazy like what Chloe wears sometimes. She had faint freckles and the cutest little nose he has ever seen. Adrien would admit that she does look a lot like Marinette if it wasn't for the clothes, hair, makeup, and her eyes but other than those he was sure if they cut her hair, dyed it blue and put it in pigtails, got rid of the makeup, changed her clothes, and gave her sky blue colored contact lenses she would look exactly like the late Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien would also admit that she was very pretty like his Marinette but his heart belongs to her, never to this Marinette Claré.

He couldn't shake the feeling that this was some sick joke on him to make him depressed so he decided to pressure this 'Marinette' and ask some questions. Any signs of hesitation then he would tell her to get lost, that this joke wasn't funny.

"So, Marinette _Claré_ was it? Where are you from?"

Marinette Claré paused a moment before quickly responding, "Out of town. I was born fifty miles north from here but i've been moving from place to place with my parents since I was six but they sadly died last year in a car accident."

"Oh man. I'm sorry to hear that." Adrien replied symphonic

"It's ok. That's just life. After their deaths I moved in with my aunt for a while but she has her hands full with seven of her own children and she couldn't take care of me as well so she sent me here to Paris to live with my grandparents so, here I am." She smiled at Adrien.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love as well." Whispered Adrien to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing!"

Marinette gave him a sad look but didn't ask about it any further.

"So how old are you?" Asked Adrien after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Just turned sixteen, how about you?"

"Sixteen"

"I guess we're the same age then." Marinette said with a small giggle

' _She has the cutest laugh i've ever heard. Well second cutest.'_

"Yeah I guess so." ' _Keep it small and simple Agreste!'_

They didn't speak another word to each other for the rest of class. About an hour later the bell finally rang. Before Marinette left the room she turned back to Adrien and gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"I know about your mother. Don't worry about her. I'm sure wherever she is she is alright." She plasted a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for the talk earlier Adrien. I hope we can do it again some time. Friends?"

Adrien smiled at Marinette and nodded his head. "Yeah. I would like that very much."

Marinette's smile grew at this. "Ok! See you tomorrow Adrien."

Adrien watched as Marinette practically skipped out of the room, his smile never leaving his face.

"Ooh. I think I see two new lovebirds." Nino's voice was suddenly beside Adrien. He jumped and quickly turned around to find Nino laughing at him and Alya coming up and slapping him on the chest.

"Oh be quiet Nino! Leave Adrien be!"

"Alright whatever you say babe." Nino gave Alya a little kiss on the cheek and followed her out the door. Before he left Nino turned back to Adrien, he gave him a small smile and a thumbs up.

Adrien smiled back before chuckling to himself. "Lovebirds? Please! Like that's ever gonna happen." He mumbled before walking out of the classroom himself.

That night Adrien scrolled through news articles on his computer when a certain one caught his eye.

" **Police are baffled by what they found when they responded to a suspected robbery at the BNP Paribas Bank late this afternoon. They say when they got there they found the robbery suspects, six men armed with guns and 10 knifes tied to a column with the bags of stolen money nearby with a note that said 'I appreciate the backup guys but I think I got these very bad kitties in the bag. - Ladybug' Now no one has any idea who this mystery Ladybug is but whoever he or she is they are a hero. This is Linda Carswell reporting, Central Paris News."**

Adrien stared at the screen in disbelief. Ladybug? What kind of name is that!? A hero? Why was she a hero? All she did was arrest the robbers and returned the stolen money! She basically did the policies jobs for them!

"Adrien! It's time for dinner!" Came Nathalie's voice

"Coming Nathalie!" Answered Adrien

* * *

" _So what do you think of the Incredibles?"_

" _Easy! That movie is a classic! It's one of the best movies of all time!"_

" _Wow. I didn't know we could agree on something~ Princess"_

" _Oh shut up."_

 _*laughs* "Come on Mari, admit it. You love me."_

" _Pfft. In your dreams pretty boy!"_

" _..."_

" _Race ya to my place!"_

" _Oh your on!"_

 _*laughs*_

" _You better pick up your speed Mari because I'm gonna beat you."_

" _No!" *continues to laugh*_

 _*scream*_

" _MARINETTE!"_

Adrien's eyes shot open. He sat up so quickly he almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in. ' _Oh. It was just a dream.'_

He sighed and leaned back in the chair. He suddenly started thinking about his new classmate. It was like he couldn't get her out of his head!

' _Marinette. What is happening to me?'_

 **Oh snap! What would Adrien do about this Marinette Claré and who is Ladybug? ;) Read the next chapter to find out! I just had to add in the NCIS reference in there! And before you ask, yes I have been watching NCIS for forever! (Since I was four to be exact)**

 **So a little fun fact I thought you guys should know. Claré is pronounced Clary in french but it is spelled with an e instead of a y. It's like the name Clare but holding out the e. I think it's a lot more fun to say xD**

 **Gibbs Rules -** **people/cjsdesign/works/13156913-gibbs-rules-white-version?p=canvas-print**

 **What Marinette Claré looks like (first picture) -** **pin/356839970444647975/**

 **What Marinette Claré's clothes or outfit looks like (It won't let me put in the actual link so just type this in with no caps or spaces! Sorry) one direction - girl outfits . tumbler . com**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I sadly do not own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Marinette Clarié**

 **Chapter three**

 **Gossip & Text Messages**

 **By Peacerockgirl**

" **Paris' new hero, Ladybug has once again came to the rescue. Last night she saved a nineteen year old girl from an attempt of rape. The teen was walking home late last night when a man pulled her into an ally and tried to rape her but thankfully Ladybug was nearby. They must of heard the teen's screams and came to her rescue. Police still have no idea who this mystery Ladybug is and the girl that Ladybug saved said that she didn't get a good look at her savior's face. That it was basically to dark in the alleyway to notice. Now alleyways like the one behind me is-"**

Adrien turned off the television as he walked by, bag in hand and left for school. He didn't understand why everyone was so impressed with this Ladybug person. She just caught a gang of robbers and saved a girl from being raped and she's all of a sudden a hero!? Please! A true hero is someone who saves someone from being murdered. Where was Ladybug on the night Marinette was killed?!

Adrien silently walked into the school. He was greeted by something that he hasn't seen since the day when he came back to school a week after Marinette's death. Everyone was gathered in small groups watching something on their electronics and whispering to each other.

He could only grab onto a few words people said as he walked by.

"So what do you think of Ladybug?"

"Do you think she's a superhero? Like the ones in comic books?"

"How did she even capture those robbers? They had guns and knifes! She could've died!"

"It doesn't matter _how_ she managed to do it, as long as she keeps on saving the day, she's doing just fine."

He should of saw this coming. Of course Ladybug would be the talk of the school, the talk of the city for that matter! Adrien sighed as he walked into the classroom.

He was met with the same scene that was happening throughout the whole school. Again everyone was in groups gossiping and talking about Ladybug and who she may be. Adrien noted that Clarié wasn't in class yet. Good, this will give him some alone time to think.

Adrien didn't sleep well last night, his thoughts all over the place. He couldn't get Clarié out of his mind! What was going on with him?! He barely even knows her and he can't stop thinking about her!

Oh my God.

Could he _like_ her!?

Pff. Impossible

There is no way that Adrien already likes her! He's only known her for a day! Sure she reminds him a lot of Marinette but there's no way in history that he can be falling for her so easily...and quickly.

'Oh my gosh! IS MY MIND PROJECTING MARINETTE AS CLARÉ?!' Adrien screamed at himself

Nah. He can't be doing that...right?

His mind went back to what Nino had said to him yesterday.

" _Do I see two new lovebirds?"_

There was no way. Does everyone now think that their best friends? Just because she has the same first name as Marinette doesn't mean that their instantly best friends or lovers. It was complete crazy talk.

Just then Clarié came into the room. When she spotted Adrien she smiled at him and made a beeline to the back of the room and sat beside him.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked when she noticed his annoyed look.

"Nothing" Adrien sighed. He became shocked and a little scared when she gave him the 'Now boy you better think twice about lying to me' look. He sighed again and came clean with her. There was no point in hiding it from her anyway.

"I guess I'm just tired of hearing all this stuff about Ladybug." Adrien mumbled.

"It's getting to you too huh? Don't worry you're not the only one who's also getting annoyed with this stuff."

"I mean she seems pretty cool." Concluded Adrien "But I don't see why everyone's so fascinated by her."

"Well she did save people's lives and took down a gang of robbers. I would be supersized if people didn't talk about her like their doing."

"That's not what I meant Clarié." He quietly whispered.

"Oh my bad, sorry." Clarié looked down at her knees.

Adrien looked at her. He sighed when he saw her sad look and shook his head trying to keep himself from smiling. "Rule #6"

Clarié looked up and gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Rule #6 Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness."

She gave him a small smile. " _You_ have life rules?"

Adrien laughed. "Their not mine. The rules are from a TV show me and." He paused for a moment before continuing. "And a friend of mine used to watch together. I'm sure you've heard of it, NCIS?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head no.

"No! You've never heard of it?!"

"I spent a lot of time on the road so I didn't have a lot of time to watch TV."

"Well I guess that makes sense. You should really watch it sometime. It's a really great show."

"Ok. I'll take your word for it." She smiled at him. They stared at each other for a moment before Clarié gave a small chuckle before continuing the conversation they were having. "What I meant to say before was that people may just be intrigued with at the mystery surrounding her. I'm sure this is just going to be a one time thing. And if it turns out not to be, then I don't know. I'm sure Ladybug will only be around for a little while and then she will be gone."

"You really think so?" Adrien eyes had a hopeful gleam in them.

"Positive"

* * *

' _Yeah there goes being so positive.'_ Thought Adrien as he walked down the hall towards his room. Ladybug was _all_ people talked about. It was starting to get more and more annoying by the minute. Adrien locked himself in his room and grabbed his phone. He needed someone to talk too. When he normally needed someone to talk to he would always talk to Marinette and ask for her help in the situation he was currently in. But as of this moment, he somehow didn't want to talk to Marinette about it. It needed an actual person to talk to. Someone like, Clarié.

She just so happened to have given Adrien her phone number earlier that day at school.

Adrien - Clarié? You here?

After a minute she replied

M. Clarié - Yeah what's up?

Adrien - Rule #51 Sometimes you're wrong.

M. Clarié- Again with the life rules. What's wrong?

Adrien - First of all. Their not my 'life' rules, their Gibbs and second of all, I just really need someone to talk to at the moment who will talk about something else other than Ladybug.

M. Clarié - Ah well you have come to the right person. XD

Adrien - lol XD I sure hope so.

M. Clarié - So what exactly do you have against Ladybug?

Adrien - I don't really have anything against her. I think she's cool and all but i'm just so tired of everyone talking about her, you know?

M. Clarié- I completely understand how you feel.

Adrien - Wow. I havn't heard someone say that to me in years.

….

M. Clarié - Adrien?

Adrien - Yeah?

M. Clarié - What's going on?

Adrien - What do you mean?

M. Clarié - You know exactly what i'm talking about you dummy. Come on we're friends aren't we? You can tell me anything.

' _Rule #7 Always be specific when you lie.'_ Gibbs' voice rang inside his head.

Adrien - I do wish I can tell you but it's a little personal. I'll tell you when the time is right ok?

M. Clarié - Alright ;)

' _Thank you Gibbs'_ Adrien thought with a smug smile.

The two teens continued to text each other for two hours before they realized just how late it has gotten.

M. Clarié- We better get to sleep. We don't want to be knocked out tomorrow. I got to help out in the bakery and I can't afford to sleep in.

Adrien - Yeah. I got a photoshoot tomorrow at the park and we also got that Physics test in class on Monday.

M. Clarié - Ah man I totally forgot about that! I better study.m

Adrien - XD Well you need to get to sleep so I recommend to get it done before Sunday night! As for right now you need your rest.

M. Clarié- Yeah your right. :P Anyway i'll see you on Monday Adrien.

Adrien - ok! Talk to you later!

M. Clarié- Night Adrien!

Adrien - Night Clarié!

Adrien turned off his phone and layed on his bed looking up at the ceiling. It felt nice to talk to someone for so long as he and Clarié just did. He hadn't done that in a long time.

He reached forward and turned off his light.

"Goodnight Mari. Talk to you tomorrow." Adrien whispered before falling into dreamland.

Across the street there was a dark figure hiding in the shadows on the city. The figure smiled as it spied the Agreste Mansion. The figure calmly made its way across the street towards the outer gate of the mansion. They stopped in front of the main gate.

"Time for little Calvin to do his job." The figure said with a high pitched evil laugh at the ending of his sentence. They dropped to the ground and opened a bag that they were carrying. It was about to pull something out of the bag but was suddenly hit in the head with a hard object.

They were out before they even knew what hit them.

Another figure dressed in all black stood behind the sprawled out figure on the ground in front of them; tree branch in hand.

"#35 'Little Calvin'" The figure whispered as it picked up the man and his bag.

"I thinks it's time to put little Calvin here in the slammer here he belongs." The figure walked around a corner with the man and his bag in hand.

The next morning one of the maids that works at the mansion came outside to take out some trash when she came across a body leaning against the dumpster with a note on their head.

" **Found this prize roaming around your front gate last night Mr Agreste. I think it's time to update the security ;) -Ladybug"**

The maid dropped the trash bags she was holding and ran back inside screaming.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911!"

 **Ooh twist! What do you guys think is going to happen between Adrien and Clarié? Let me know in the reviews! Sorry that this chapter was so short and I will admit that this isn't my best work but I did my best didn't I?**

 **I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Please let me know in the reviews and I will fix them. Thank you!**

 **Rule #45 Clean up your messes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I don't own Miraculous ladybug but I do own my characters and the plot of this story so I kinda do right? No? Ok well I just own this story…..sadly.**

 **Marinette Clarié**

 **Chapter four**

 **Memories**

 **By Peacerockgirl**

Adrien didn't expect nor did he want to wake up on Saturday morning to find a swarm of cops and investigators in his yard! He disguised himself in a white t-shirt, a light plaid jacket to go over it, black jeans and a beanie on his head to complete the look and walked outside to try to figure out just what the heck was going on.

He had never seen an investigation. Sure he had seen one in every single episode there was of NCIS but this was different. This one was _real_. He pictured in his mind what a crime scene or whatever the heck was going on outside his house was like.

When he got outside he found a scene completely different from what he was imaging. There was cops _everywhere_! Most was trying to hold back a crowd that had formed of people who was trying to see what was going on, to some of his fans trying to find out if it was Adrien who was involved in any way, some more fangirls trying to actually _**find**_ Adrien himself and finally to some members of the press.

The other part of the many police on his property that were investigators. Adrien noticed a white van and two Doctor looking people who were examining a body that he saw for the first time since he had came outside. He didn't and couldn't get a good look at the body which he was grateful for but what he could gather was that it was man who looked to be in his early 30s and from the look of it and just plain common sense: dead.

Adrien's stomach turned just by the mention of the word. He suddenly felt sick. _Very_ sick. Adrien didn't waste anytime as he made a break for the door leading to the inside and to a much needed bathroom.

Five minutes later Adrien walked out of the bathroom and back up the stairs to his room. He went to his computer as soon as he walked in the room. He pulled up the news articles and was amazed at what he found.

' **Crime at the mansion'**

' _ **Murder?'**_

' _ **Agreste Mystery'**_

' _ **Ladybugs newest victim'**_

Adrien's eyes widened at the title and quickly he clicked on the page.

' **Early this morning a worker at the Agreste Mansion in downtown Paris came across a grimming sight when they went out to take out the trash only to find a** _ **body**_ **lying up against the dumpster. Police confirmed that 37 year old Calvin Davis was the unlucky man. Now we don't know exactly how Davis died yet but there was a note that was found on Davis' head when his body was discovered from the hero Ladybug.**

" **Found this prize roaming around your front gate last night Mr Agreste. I think it's time to update the security ;) -Ladybug" Now we don't know if it was the real ladybug who did this but Police say that the note was written in the same style and handwriting that the mystery Ladybug writes in. I am Carlous Mayfield reporting, West Paris News.'**

Adrien stared at the screen in disbelief. ' _Was Ladybug the real killer? Was it really her? Why? How? Why here?'_ So many thoughts were racing in his head. He started concentrating on the police sirens outside, cars honking at other cars, people arguing, more sirens.

Memories flashed through his mind. Bad memories, of the night Marinette was ripped away from him. How determined she looked when she was fighting that man. The look on her face when she collapsed to the ground. Her screams of bloody murder and angst. What color her blood was. The stains of her blood on his clothes. The collarless of her face. How pale she was. The memories kept coming. One after the other uncontrollably. Was his mind trying to kill him of guilt and pain?

Eventually Adrien couldn't stand it all and he took off outside. Natalie knew where he was going, they didn't need to ask him because they all already knew what he would say.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Asked the Gorilla from beside her.

"No. Let him have some time alone." She said calmly

"Do you think the scene outside scared him?" The Gorilla asked.

"What else could it have been? You know about his history with investigations. Let's just give him this time to himself. Let him clear his head. If he's gone for over an hour then we're going after him."

"Very well." Responded the Gorilla with a nod of his head. They both watched in silence as Adrien ran around a corner, out of sight.

Adrien continued to run until he came to his destination. People may think he's weird because he comes here so often but he thinks of this to be home. His _true_ home. He walked down the stone pathway, keeping his eyes straight forward and not around at his surroundings. Adrien calmly and quietly sat down at a bench, careful not to disturb the people around him. He looked forward, lost in thought until he sensed someone approach him from the left.

He knew who it was. He didn't need to look to know. He recognised that strawberry perfume anywhere.

Adrien sighed. "How do you always know where to find me?" He asked without looking at his new company.

"I don't think that needs to be a question. I've always have known where to find you Adrien."

Adrien chuckled at their statement. "Yeah I guess so."

His company was quiet for a second before they breathed and said,

"You haven't visited me in a few days."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been a little-"

"Busy" They said at the same time. Adrien finally met his companies gaze.

"I know Adrien. I know about the girl."

Adrien took a deep breath. "I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize to me. Besides, I think it's for the best."

They were quiet for a moment before he broke the silence. "How did you find out?"

said 'you' laughed at his question. "Wow. I can't believe you will ask such a thing! You already know the answer Adrien. I know everything." They whispered the last part.

"So who is the girl?"

"She's a new classmate."

"I'm talking about a name Adrien." they snapped.

"Right, sorry."

"I swear you can be so dumb sometimes." The company whispered with a shake of their head

"Her name is Clarié. She moved here a few days ago and she sits next to me in class. She's really nice."

"Well that's good. You need a new friend."

"Why does everyone say that?" Adrien asked.

"Because it's true." They answered. "Besides it will be good for you to talk and see a new face around."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Oh you know I'm right boy! Get your mind straight!" Adrien chuckled.

"You haven't changed at all have you?"

"How could I change?"

"Why are you here Mari?" Adrien asked after a moment of hesitation.

Marinette sighed before answering. "I came to help you Adrien. You really needed someone to talk to. Someone who would _understand_."

"And you're the person who would understand?" Adrien asked.

"Yes. I am the only one who can right now. Besides your mind let you see me and you've been asking me for help a lot lately so here I am." Marinette smiled at him before continuing. "I guess I'm helping and If i'm not then I'm wasting your time."

"You can never be a waste of time Marinette. Your helping me plenty just for being here and for listening to me talk about my messed up life."

"That's good to hear that I'm helping you at least. So what's been going on with you?"

"I don't know what to do about Clarié."

"It's ok to call her by her name you know."

"But I don't want you to think that I'm replacing you Mari."

"You can never make me think that I'm replacing you Adrien. Never."

Adrien nodded his head in understanding. He looked away from Marinette and stared off into the distance. "She just reminds me so much of you. I sometimes wonder if she's even real. I have to hold myself back from getting close with her because I don't want to make the same mistake I made with you. I don't want another friend of mine to die. I never wanted you to die either. I just don't know what to do with her Mari."

"Just follow your heart Adrien. I promise everything is going to be ok. Trust me." Marinette smiled at him.

Adrien smiled. "Thank you Marinette." He turned back to look at her but she was gone. The only thing that was there was a ray of sunshine shining on the spot where she was.

A small gust of wind blew and Adrien was certain that he could hear her voice being carried with it so clear it was like she was right in front of his speaking those words.

" _Just follow your heart. Don't worry about me, I'll always be just fine."_

Adrien smiled before he got up and left the cemetery. Heading back home.

 **I think the Adrien and Marinette (Dupain Cheng) scene has to be one of my favorite scenes I have ever written. Also for you guys that was wondering the reason why Marinette Clarié is just called Clarié is so you guys won't get confused on who is who in what scene.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **Until next time**

 **-Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Since it's chapter five I thought that I should write a very long chapter for you guys! By long I mean about 3,000 words xD Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - Sadly I do not own Miraculous Ladybug ;(**

 **WARNING - Wow my first warning in this story, beside summary. Warning this chapter can cause emotional distress and is very sad. I don't really recommend skipping this chapter because it reveals more about Adrien and Marionette's relationship and their past together but if you're an emotional person like myself and you would like to skip this chapter you can and please PM me that you skipped and I can give you the basic of what happened in this chapter ;) Thank you**

 **Princessmusa123 - Is this quick enough and long enough for you? xD ;)**

 **Marinette Clarié**

 **Chapter five**

 **Flash to the Past**

 **By Peacerockgirl**

 _Adrien stood in the middle of the playground looking at all the screaming kids around him. He had on his batman shirt on with jean pants and black shoes. He was trying to find a group of kids to play superheroes with. He finally found his gang at the far side of the playground playing on a jungle gym._

 _He quickly made his way over there. The group of kids stared at him in wonder and confusion. He just put a big smile on his face._

" _HI!" He said. The kids just continued to stare at him._

" _Uh hello? Is anyone home?" Adrien waved a hand in their faces. One of the boys, the leader he assumed grabbed his hand and shoved it away from him. THe move effectively making him fall to the ground. The boy stood over him and looked down to address him._

" _Get cha butt out of here Agreste. You and your superhero love is not welcomed here."_

" _B-but I just want to play with you guys!" Adrien cried_

" _Not my problem." The boy shoved Adrien back down to the ground again when he tried to get back up. He started to cry when he cut his hand on a sharp rock._

" _Awe is the baby gonna cry? Is the baby gonna cry~?" The boy started to talk to him in a baby voice while the other kids laughed. Adrien couldn't help himself and he started to sob._

 _Not wanting to be there any longer Adrien quickly picked himself up and ran away from the bullies to the other side of the playground._

" _Look guys! The baby is running home to go cry to him mommy!" He could hear their laughs. Adrien continued to run and never looked back until he got to a grove of trees and hid there. He sat down on the ground in a ball and cried into his knees._

 _Little to his knowledge there was a girl watching him from behind another tree. She felt sorry for the boy and she thought that he could use and friend so she decided to go over and comfort the boy._

" _Hi" Said a sudden voice from beside him. Adrien cried out in shock and he jumped to the side instantly going into a defense pose. Well she thinks that's what he was doing._

 _The girl blinked at him in surprise and then burst got laughing. Adrien's face became flushed. He growled in annoyance at tighter his pose. What felt like forever the girl soon calmed down and wiped her eyes of tears. She looked at the boy and snickered, obviously trying to hold in more laughs._

" _Sor- I'm sorry. It was just so funny to see you try a defense pose!"_

 _Adrien grumbled at her statement. "Yeah like you can do any better."_

 _The girl stared at him in deep thought. She looked like she was trying to figure out what to say to him. But she was mostly at war with herself. After a minute of deep thought and decision she walked toward him but that just made him walk back a few steps._

 _She sighed. "I can't help you if you're going to be scared of me. I'm trying to help you so be still!" She barked_

 _He quickly nodded his head in fear. She once again made her way towards him and started to move his legs and arms. Adrien studied everything she did. After a minute the girl backed away and looked at her work._

 _She soon hummed in approval and clapped her hands together. "Well there you go! That's a_ _ **true**_ _defense position! I guess my work here is done so i'll be on my way." She turned to leave but was stopped by Adrian's voice._

" _Wait!" He paused "Thank you for helping me and for making me feel better. It will be rude of me not to ask for your name miss." He smiled shyly._

 _She stared at him for a moment before smiling herself. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng"_

" _Marinette Dupain-Cheng" Adrien repeated._

" _I have to go now." Marinette ran off but stopped and turned to face him again. "I'll see you around Agreste!"_

 _Adrien felt his cheeks heat up. Marinette giggled at him and then she ran off. He watched her retreating form for a while, even staring at the spot her last saw her at long after she left. He was pulled from his daze by Nathalie's voice calling for him to leave._

" _Coming Nathalie!" He yelled as he ran towards her and the Gorilla waiting for him by the car._

 _Adrien and Marinette met up everyday at the park. Soon they became the bestest of friends. They played, talked, and basically everything else a five year old would do. Marinette one day even stood up to the bullies for Adrien. No one has seen anybody run as fast as they did that day._

" _Why did they make fun of you for liking Batman?" Asked Marinette that day_

" _I don't know." Answered Adrien somberly_

" _Well. Maybe you should name your superhero something else instead of something that was already made. Something original!" She smiled at him._

" _Really?" Adrien beamed._

" _Yeah!"_

" _Hm. Something original…" He thought outloud._

 _Soon after that they met Alya, Nino and the rest of the gang. Everyone grew fond of Marinette and liked her very much. This didn't really please Adrien much, he grew jealous of everyone else and worried that Marinette didn't like him anymore and that she wanted a new best friend._

" _Oh you silly boy! I'm not replacing you! I love you! You're the bestest friend a person could ask for." She said as she gave him a big hug. Adrien smiled at her._

" _Thank you Marinette." He whispered, grinning like he just got married._

" _Anytime" She answered back with her own grin._

 _When Marinette and Adrien were eight their class went on a field trip to the Louvre to study the history of Paris and the rest of the world. Marinette and Adrien were partners of course._

" _Hey look at this!" Marinette said as she stopped by writing engraved into the wall of the museum. Adrien came up behind her as she read it outloud._

" _Never take a person for granted, and keep your friends close because one day, they may be gone. Love life forever because life is short..So live it."_

 _Marinette hmed in confusion and impressed by the quote. "Adrien?" she asked as she looked back at him._

" _Yeah?"_

" _Why is this here?" She pointed back at the quote._

" _Elizabeth's Quote?" He asked_

" _Elizabeth's what?" Asked a confused Marinette._

 _Adrien chuckled, "It's called Elizabeth's Quote. About twenty years ago a twelve year old girl named Elizabeth was grieving the loss of a childhood friend of hers, Avonlea I think her name was? Anyway she wanted to get Avonlea's story out to the world and teach people that they shouldn't make the same mistake or 'sin' as some call it, that she did."_

" _What was her sin?" Marinette asked_

" _She took things for granted."_

" _Granted? What does that mean?"_

" _To take someone or something for granted means to underestimate the value of that person or thing. In other words,to expect someone or something to be always there or available. In short to give little or no value to that person or thing because we think that they will always be there and that we will never lose the thing or person."_

" _So she took Avonlea for granted?"_

 _Adrien nodded, "Yeah. It's really sad. When she learned of Avonlea's death she was devastated. She cried herself to sleep every night. She regretted not getting to know Avonlea better than she did or talking to her very much. She basically took Avonlea for granted and didn't know until it was too late. After that she swore to never take anything or anyone for granted ever again."_

" _Oh my. That is really sad. Did Elizabeth succeed with her promise?"_

" _We don't know. Elizabeth curved this quote on the wall of a cave. After that she was never heard from again. Some say she committed suicide so she could be with Avonlea again and she could make up for all those lost times with her."_

" _So why is it here?" Marinette asked_

" _When people found her quote on the wall of the cave they cutted it out and put in on display here so people will know Avonlea and Elizabeth's story and hopefully won't make the same mistake." Adrien said with a small smile._

" _And I'm sure they won't." Said a voice from behind them. Marinette and Adrien turned around to meet their new company. In front of them stood a tall, young girl who was about the age of thirteen. She was very beautiful and had a warm smile on her face._

 _"It is indeed true that Elizabeth was never heard from again but her family and friends refuse to believe that she took her own life just to be with Avonlea. They believe that she was murdered." Marinette gasped "but there is no way in knowing if she really was murdered or not. Heck she could still be alive today."_

 _"I'm sorry but who are you?" Adrien asked_

 _"oh my! I'm so sorry how rude I am being!_ _Hi my names Elizabeth. What can I do for you two today?" asked Elizabeth_

" _Uh. Hi I'm Adrien and this is Marinette."_

" _Hi!" screaled Marinete with a tiny wave of her hand_

" _And we were looking for our class. We're here on a field trip and we got separated from our classmates. Do you happen to know where they are miss Elizabeth?" Adrien asked._

" _Oh their right over there." Said Elizabeth with a smile as she pointed down the hall and better yet there was their classmates._

" _Thank you Miss-" Adrien stopped when he and Marinette turned back to Elizabeth only to find her nowhere in sight._

" _Uh let's get back with everyone." Adrien said a little frightened as he grabbed Marinette's hand and they ran back to their class._

 _It was a few years later when Adrien saw Elizabeth again, but this time Marinette wasn't there with him. It was about a year after Marinette's death when he saw her again._

 _He was in the cemetery, like always and was watching the cherry blossoms on the trees when he heard someone approach him from behind. He turned to see who it was to find Elizabeth standing there in a long silver dress. Her hair was up in a bun with silver ribbons to keep them up. She looked like she was levitating but that couldn't be true. Right?_

" _Hello Adrien" Elizabeth whispered._

" _W-wh-Hi?" Adrien stuttered in fright._

" _Don't be afraid Adrien. I've come to help you." She 'flew' forward with her arms open like she was about to give him a hug._

" _Help me with what?" He asked werry_

 _Elizabeth sighed. "Marinette was right, you can be so dumb sometimes."_

 _Adrien quickly stood up when she said Marinette. "Marinette?! Shes here?!"_

" _Nono. Calm down." Adrien slipped back down on the bench sobbery._

" _I've come to help you with the process of grief. I know from. Past experience how difficult it can be but don't fret. I'm here to help."_

" _Marinette sent you here didn't she?" Adrien said sadly._

 _Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed in. "Yes. Yes she did."_

 _Elizabeth walked around the bench and sat beside Adrien. "She didn't want you to make the same mistake I did long ago."_

" _What did you do that Marinette doesn't want me to do?"_

 _Elizabeth was quite, letting him connect the dots. After a minute Adrian's eyes widened and he put a hand to his mouth in shock._

" _Your her aren't you?"_

 _Elizabeth looked away to stare at something in the distance. "I am"_

" _After Avonlea's death I slowly went into deep depression. I was just in so much shock and guilt ridden that I didn't think. I couldn't think. About anything really. I knew that she didn't want me to commit suicide for her but what could she do about it anyway. If I wanted to die then I would of died."_

" _And you did." Adrien said looking up at the sky._

" _Guess again Adrien." Came a new, beautiful voice. Adrian's eyes widened in realisation and he jerked his head to the person who's voice that was so fast Elizabeth thought for sure that he would get whiplash. There in front of him stood his best friend and the only person he would ever love._

 _Marinette…_

" _You see her don't you?" Elizabeth's voice was suddenly in his ear._

" _Yes" He breathed out, still in shock that he was actually seeing Marinette in front of him for the first time in about a year. She was still just as beautiful as she was when she was alive._

 _Marinette said nothing, she just stood there looking at him in wonder._

" _Shes here to tell you the mistake that you mustn't take Adrien." Came Elizabeth's voice again._

" _Elizabeth didn't commit suicide Adrien. She was killed. She wrote her quote on the wall of that cave as she bleed to death." Adrien gasped at those words but Marinette continued. "Yes I know those words hurt you a lot Adrien, they hurt me too! But I have to accept it. Accept the fact that I am_ _ **dead**_ _. That I will never come back to the living. I'm only a memory. A lost cause."_

" _You are not a lost cause Marinette! How can you even say such a thing?" Adrien yelled at her._

" _I didn't say it Adrien! I am nothing but a memory! I have accepted it and I think it's about time you stop acting like a child and accept it to!"_

" _ **NO!"**_ _roared Adrien as he stood up. He faced Marinette only to find her gone. It was like a bong went off. He can literally hear it ringing inside his head._

" _Ah. So we have reached the conclusion." Elizabeth said from her perch on a tree stump a few feet away from him._

 _Adrien looked at her with the weirdest expression on his face._

" _That was all just a vision. An illusion as you call it. Marinette wasn't really there but her soul was. It was reaching out to you and your mind accepted but with a darker image than she would have wanted."_

" _Did you really bleed to death?" Asked Adrien_ _turning back around away from her._

 _Elizabeth smiled as a dark red line appeared on her white dress in her stomach. It spread and spread across her body. Adrien turned around to see it expanded to her knees and he watched in horror as she died all over again. When the blood covered her whole body she disappeared._

 _Marinette was suddenly behind him. He smelt her strawberry perfume and quickly turned around to face her._

" _Think back to the day of my funeral Adrien. Think back to the last time I talked to you." She said. And Adrien listened_

 _I was such a beautiful day for such a sad one. Marinette would of loved it if she was there, which they all knew she was. Adrien was a little late because of his dad trying to keep him at home. He didn't think that Adrien should be in such a sad environment but he always was when at home._

 _Adrien walked over to the coffin and place a beautiful, red rose that has a tiny ladybug on it on the top of her casket. He looked down at where her head would be. Suddenly she was standing in front of him but he didn't look up to acknowledge her._

" _Such a beautiful day for a funeral don't you think Adrien?"_

" _You think everyday is beautiful Mari." He said with a smile still not looking up at her._

" _Yeah because it's true. Everyday is beautiful."_

" _I guess you're right." He mumbled._

" _You're late to my funeral Agreste." she said with a small grin._

 _Adrien chuckled at her. "You can't go five minutes without making an NCIS reference can you?" he asked._

 _She Laughed. God he's going to miss that laugh. "Doesn't matter if I'm dead or alive."_

 _He looked up to look at her but she was already gone. He smiled to the wind. "Yeah. I guess not."_

 **Oh the feels in this chapter! I might of cried a few times while writing this. Does anyone need a tissue? I certainly do after all that. *Passes out tissues to everybody***

 **Some of you have been asking where I got the idea for this story from. I wasn't planning on telling you guys until the very last chapter but with this chapter I think this is the best time to finally spill the beans.**

 **I base this story off of true events. The spy idea from Jason Bourne but the rest I came up with on my own. I really do base what is going on with Adrien in his time of grief and coping with the loss of a friend, in this case Marinette, whileing going through everyday life. Yes, I base these off of my own experiences. Last year, when I was twelve I lost a childhood friend of mine, named Avonlea (yes she's a girl) to an previously unknown heart condition on December 17th, 2015, the last day of school before Christmas Break. She was eleven. I base Elizabeth's (My middle name) and Adrien's feelings of grief on my own and others. So yes this is a very personal story.**

 **The quote 'Never take a person for granted and keep friends close because one day, they may be gone. Love life forever because life is short. So live it' is completely mine. I came up with it a few weeks after Avonlea's death. If you want to use it in one of your stories please contact me and we will talk about it! Thank you very much!**

 **I also come up with the flashbacks of their past from my own childhood.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling. I am to tried to go over it. Lazy I know**

 **-Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now that we have pasted the emotional roller coaster of the previous chapter, I thought that I should also answer this question that I get a lot from readers. I get asked a lot if Marinette Clarié is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Again I haven't worked out all the details to this story yet so I cannot answer.**

 **Also I want to reassure everyone that this story has a GOOD/HAPPY ending. I cannot stand bad/sad endings to stories. I hate them.**

 **Marinette Clarié**

 **Chapter six**

 **Healing**

 **By Peacerockgirl**

"Come on Elizabeth. What is it you need to tell me? I'm tried of playing charades." Adrien whined

"Oh quit your whining! Just one more guess. Common please?" Elizabeth asked with watery eyes.

"Fine~"

Every month for three years Elizabeth and Adrien would always meet up and they will play games that was suppose to help him through the process of grief. For the most part it worked out really well but there was still some flaws but Elizabeth was expecting that.

The exercises ended well over a year ago but Elizabeth enjoyed hanging out with Adrien so she stayed. Plus she wanted Adrien to not always being thinking about Mari. It wasn't healthy.

"Come on Elizabeth. Can you just tell me?" Adrien asked getting bored

"It's called charades for a reason." She giggled.

'He really can be dumb Mari,' Elizabeth thought to herself. She started making actions like she was leaving. It took Adrien about two minutes until he finally caught on to what she was doing.

"You're leaving?" Adrien asked saddly. She sighted in response as she walked over to him and hugged him. Or did an action representing hugging since she was an angel and wasn't physically there.

"Yes." Elizabeth whispered in his ear. "Sadly all things come to an end." She said as she pulled away.

"But why do you have to go? You can stay here with me! We can go places."

Elizabeth giggled. "We've already been everywhere you silly boy." It was the truth

"Y-yeah but we can go there again." Adrien offered.

"Man your really trying aren't you?"

"Yes!" Adrien sat down on a bench dramatically. "You have become my bestest friend in these last three years. I feel like I can be myself around you Elizabeth. You're the only one who understands me. I don't want to lose another friend."

"You won't lose me." She said as she sat next to him on the bench.

"In fact i'll still be here with you all the time! I'll come and visit you, just you wait!" Elizabeth said reassuringly.

Adrien smiled at her, "Yeah but your become busy with other grieving people."

Elizabeth didn't say anything in response.

"Your leave me, just like Marinette did." He said sadly. "I barely see her anymore."

Elizabeth rubbed his back. "Maybe but you know that she's always here by your side. You know that she can't always show herself to you. She tries whenever she can. Besides she wants you to get in touch with that Clarié girl instead. She believes that she will be just perfect for you!"

"I don't need anybody. Nobody can be as good as Marinette. Nobody."

Elizabeth's smile dropped. Was he still hanging on to her? What if he never lets go? His grief will end up eating him alive pretty soon. Elizabeth turned back to Adrien.

"Adrien. Marinette appreciates everything you and everyone else does to try to keep her memory alive but she thinks that it's time for you all to move on. She will be alright, don't you worry. She doesn't want you to keep holding on to whatever you have left of her. Just cherish her memory and the life she did live and move on. It's the best thing for you right now and she just wants what's best for you and everyone else."

"But I don't want to move on." Adrien whispered.

"Well you're going to have to soon. You need to look towards the future and your life. Concentrate on yourself for once." Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder as she whispered, "Forget about Marinette and move on Adrien. Everything will be alright, you'll see." And then she was gone, her words hanging in the air for a moment longer before they disappeared as well.

"Yeah right." He mumbled

"Hi!" Came a sudden voice from behind him. Adrien jumped and quickly turned around to see the happy smile of Clarié.

"Oh. Clarié you scared me there."

"Awe don't act so sad to see me Adrien. May I sit?" She pointed to the bench he was just sitting in.

"Uh sure." Soon Adrien and Clarié was sitting next to each other on the bench.

"So what are you doing here Adrien?" Clarié asked

"Oh i'm here visiting a loved one." He responded with a hint of a shudder.

"Ah. I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's ok. It was three-almost fours years ago. People say that I should move on but it's….harder than I first thought."

"I'm sorry about Marinette." Claré suddenly burst out.

Adrien turned towards her in shock and bewilderment. "I-you-what!?"

"It wasn't long until I found out Adrien. It was the second day I was here, Chole told me. She said that I should try not to hang out with you so much because I remind you and everyone so much of Marinette. That you're trying to move on."

"That explains why you have been ignoring me so much." Clarié smiled at his reaction.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"N-no it's fine! I understand why you did what you did." Clarié breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Good. I thought you was going to hate me."

Adrien gave her a puzzled look. "Why would I hate you."

Clarié went. Into shock at what she just said. After a few seconds she looked at him with a wide smile on her face. "Never mind." She said quickly.

Adrien turned away from her to watch the sunset. After a moment he spoke.

"Have you ever thought that you wouldn't lose a friend at such a young age? That everyone will graduate high school together and you will never have to grieve a classmate until you were in your prime? And you will watch your friends walk down the aisle one day? That's what I thought. I believed that the world was perfect and that my classmates and friends will live a long and happy life. Sure things did go wrong and I watched on TV as people died, and I have lost people who were close to me in the past. But I never, ever thought that I will ever grieve the lost or a friend."

"Adrien…" Clarié mumbled.

He turned back to her and looked at her straight in her eyes. "After Marinette's death, after watching her be murdered in front of me, that's when the reality of the world came crashing down in front of me. I cried myself to sleep, I still do. I had nightmares, I even watched others grieve while I tried to hide my feelings inside. It didn't really work out the way I wanted it to but heck, that's what life is about. I did anything that I possibly can to get my mind off of everything that was happening around me, all the sadness, anger, guilt but it all eventually got to heavy. I came here, to her grave and, I-I exploded.

No one but Mari would ever see me cry. And I plan to keep it that way." Adrien put a strong, powerful, determined face on but the pain and guilt in his eyes was still there for the world to see.

"I did everything i could, I still do, to make sure Marinette's legacy stays alive and thriving. I dedicate things to her. All to her memory. Heck I even uploaded a video to YouTube in her memory!" (That is true. I uploaded a video in Avonlea's memory to my YouTube channel, Peacerockgirl123. You can see it here: watch?v=Eoc2tY6Wm2c&app=m&persist_app=1 )

"Have you ever wondered what if God or Heaven didn't excise? That when we die there will be nothing left of us?"

"N-no" was her small reply.

Adrien nodded. "Me too. Until three years ago. It scared me to think that when we die, that there will be nothing. We won't go to Heaven or live forever in paradise. That I will never see Marinette again, or see her lovely smile, hear her laugh." He whispered the last part, "Or get to tell her that I love her."

Clarié quickly turned to look at him. She had tears welling up in her eyes. 'Was she crying?' Adrien wondered. They stared into eachothers eyes for several seconds before Clarié bluntly stood up, grabbed her things, and walked away. Completely silent.

No words, was she mad? Sad? Grieving? Sad? Mad? Concerned?

The only thing was,

Adrien never knew why.

 **This story just gets more and more personal as we go. Tissues anyone? I have a whole cart if you need any. *wipes tears* Why do I also write and update at 11:00 at night on a school night! Guys I need to get to sleep! Help me!**

 **sorry that this chapter was a little short. I thought it was a good place to end for today.**

 **Until next week my lovely followers!**

 **-Peace**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Once again i'm to tired to look back through them. *yawns***


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome my lovely audience. Are you here for a new chapter? No? Awe that's too bad I was really looking forward to hearing your reactions to this chapter *sigh* …**

 **I'M JUST JOKING! Or am I?**

… **.**

 **Nah I wouldn't do that to you guys, yet. Anyway who's ready for a new chapter!? I hope you all were screaming yes.**

 **Fun Fact - Mr. Anderson was inspired by my real life gym teacher whose name is also Mr. Anderson. Haha what a coincidence….**

 **Disclaimer - I realized a few days ago that for the past few chapters I have forgotten to put in a disclaimer. Opps but you all know what I'll say,.**

 **Sorry but I** _ **don't**_ **own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Marinette Clarié**

 **Chapter seven**

 **The Encounter (Or something?)**

 **By Peacerockgirl**

Adrien couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Clarié. He couldn't figure out why she left like she did. Was it something he said? Was he talking to much about himself and his sad life that she thought he was selfish and didn't want to hang out with him anymore? Did she pity him? Did she leave because she didn't want him to see her cry? Why, why, why, why, why

He tried to reach out to her but she didn't answer his calls, texts and didn't bother to even listen to his voicemails. He talked to Marinette and she suggested to give her some space.

Yeah how can he do that when their in the same class?!

Adrien made his way through the halls of Collège Françoise Dupont. He kept his eyes straight, but he was barely paying any attention to where he was actually going. A few unlucky student had to dodge last minute to miss hitting the model with the load they were carrying. Some we're unlucky and they lost grip on their items and they went everywhere. The students scowled at Adrien because he didn't help them pick up their things or even turn around and express his apologies but how can he do that when he doesn't even know that he caused anything?

 **(Have you guys ever done that?)**

Adrien noticed something from the corner of his eye. When he turned to look fully to that area he was positive that his jaw hit the ground.

 _Clarié_

Her name rung in his ears like a chorus of Heavenly angels. Correction, she _was_ a Heavenly Angel.

She looked just like a model of beauty. Just…. _perfect_. And she was just standing there casually talking with Alya!

How can anyone look so goddamn beautiful by doing something that everyone does every day?

She wore a simple white t-shirt with a button-less silver cardigan on top, a pink scarf around her neck, (That was wrapped around a few times, think of how Adrien wears the scarf that Marinette made for him) calf-length jeans with tiny holes here and there, and flats. She wore her hair in a stylish bun.

One could say that she looked just like a lot of other girls, but to Adrien she was absolutely breathtaking.

He had no idea that he had been staring at her until her gaze was turned towards him and their eyes met.

Even if it was just for a second, it felt like a lifetime to Adrien. He studied her eyes, he would _never_ forget those beautiful, emerald green eyes. They were filled with love and lust, that is until she turned her expression into one of hatred and anger.

Next thing he knew, she was walking down the hall with Alya following at her heels whispering something like 'Lovebirds' back at him

She gave him _the look_. She **just** gave him _the look. The Look_. **THE LOOK!** The look that boys dread getting from girls. The 'i'm super mad at you and I feel like killing you right now' look. Yeah, he's probably better off running….

But why _was_ she so mad at him anyway? Did he do something to her? Say something? Last night popped into his head.

'" _Or get to tell her that I_ _ **love**_ _her."'_

Adrien's body tensed up as his eyes went wide.

 _Oh no._ No no no no no no no no **NO!**

How could he be so dumb!

All the signs were there! Right there! And he never noticed! How could be so blind!?

She has _feelings for him._

Feelings

For

 _ **Him!**_

Adrien felt like fainting. No one has ever liked liked him before. Ex Chloe because he was positive that she only liked him because of his looks and for his title.

It's still a chance that she doesn't have a crush on him and that he's reading this all wrong but he highly doubt that because of how she reacted yesterday.

But it still doesn't add up to how or why she is so angry at him.

He'll find out soon,

Mr Anderson, **(I didn't know his real name)** is the school's gym teacher. The kids say that he's really mean and that he's secretly a demon waiting for the right moment to steal any unlucky kids heart. Whether that was true or not, kids still obeyed everything he said to do.

If they didn't, we'll take what happened to Tommy Hunt for example.

It was a beautiful scenery for such a sad and gray day….

Adrien got chills down his spine just thinking about Mr Anderson.

And of course he decided to be _extra_ mean that day and make the activity that they would be doing **wrestling.**

Everyone dreaded wrestling week as they called it. Last year a few kids went to the hospital with life threatening injuries; and that was just from the example that Mr Anderson used!

Adrien felt like he was going to be sick when he walked into the gym and was met with-

Blood

Lots, and lots of blood.

"Sorry about all the blood kids." Mr. Anderson said as some janitors walked by to clean up the blood, or at least _try_ to. "Oh who am I kidding? OF COURSE I'M NOT!"

"Who is that?" He heard Clarié asked Alya a little on edge.

"That's Mr. Anderson or 'Lieutenant' Anderson as they called him in the Military." Alys answered with a shudder in her voice.

"He was in the Military?!" Clarié asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Some kids call him L.A. He was supposedly a skilled combat fighter back in the day. He saved 20 sailors lives when their ship was hit by a misale. He ran right into the fire and carried them all out right before the ship sunk. He's a hero. He had a great future laid out in front of him."

"Then why is he here teaching gym?"

"They say that his wife and daughter were murdered by a gang while they were on a trip in Mexico. So sad, his wife was expecting too. Their deaths really left an impact. People say that he's only harsh with his students is because he wants them to know his backstory and to train future military personnel to help keep the world safe from people that killed his family."

"That's a really sad story but I think he should of gone towards government agents trainer instead of gym teacher. They could really use the extra help." Clarié mumbled to herself.

Adrien wondered what she could of been talking about when she said 'they could really use the help' but didn't have time to elaborate on it before he was interrupted by Mr. Anderson calling out the names of the pairing that will fight first.

"The first pair that will face off in my ring of terror is!"

' _Not me. Not me.'_

" **ADRIEN AGRESTE AND MARINETTE CLARIÉ!"**

 **What will happen between Adrien and Clarié in the ring of terror? Also maybe next chapter a certain moth will be making his appearance. *innocent grin* Good day and see you all next week!**

 **Sorry that this chapter was short! Also for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Once again I'm writing at midnight! Man what is wrong with me?!**

 **You can find Clarié's outfit here -** **/intense-casual-outfit-for-a-nice-weekend-to-come**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody I am back from my two, wait no...THREE week hiatus! I am sooo so so so sorry for the wait, life got in the way and to top it all off I got very sick ;(. I still have a horrible cough but i'll manage ;) I'm writing this chapter on my IPad so sorry if there's any mistakes in spelling, I can barely write anything on here without stupid autocorrect changing everything!**

 **Anyway I want to tell everybody that we are coming towards the climax of the story (Thank you English Class!) I still don't know how many chapters this is going to have but i'm planning on at least 20. Word wise I'm going for at the very least 50,000! Also since i've been sick I have gotten into the Fairy Tail fandom. It's soooo good! And I didn't realize it until I was in the middle of my watching spree that I was watching the series backwards :D I'm so dumb! I just decided to continue watching it backwards and THEN watch the first half of the anime :D #NaLuForLife!**

 **Also I just want to let you all know that in the next chapter or Chapter 10 there is going to be a little something going on between Adrien and little miss Clarié. All I can say is let the ships sail ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Miraculous Ladybug but if I did then all my ships would have been married with kids on the way by now ;)**

 **Marinette Clarié**

 **Chapter 8**

 **"Fight, fight, fight!"**

 **By Peacerockgirl**

"ADRIEN AGRESTE AND MARINETTE CLARIÉ!" Mr. Anderson words echoed across the entire gym. Everyone was frozen in place, no one dared to make a sound, not even the birds in the ceiling. It was a eerie silence, and it chilled Adrien to the bone even more than what Anderson already had accomplished.

Adrien snuck a look Clarié's way and he instantly regretted it. She was smiling, no smirking is the correct word to describe it. It was so sinister, like to was happy that she was paired up with him. Adrien felt sick just looked at her. He swallowed some bile.

"Well come on you two! Don't tell me I have too little chickens in my class!" Roared Mr. Anderson. Clarié was all too happy as she practically skipped up to the boxing ring and Mr Anderson.

"Heck no Mr. A! I can take Agreste anytime." She smirked as she looked Adrien's way.

She looked so ready, so prepared, and completely unafraid to go up against a friend. A friend who had hardly any experience in the ring himself.

Adrien slowly made his way into the ring and stood on the other side of Clarié. Mr Anderson passed them both boxing gloves and joined the rest of the class watching on the sides surrounding the ring.

"Wait don't we get teeth protectors?!" Adrien screamed in fear. 'Or at least I do?'

"Nah, I think it's more fun to watch without them. Plus it helps you get your baby teeth out faster." Was the cruel response.

"Good." Clarié said with a smirk eyeing Adrien, "I like it with just the mits, but I like it even more without them." She threw the gloves off and tossed them to Mr Anderson.

He smiled, like an actual smile, at Clarié. "I like this chick. I'm rooting for you sweet pea."

Clarié giggled, "Thanks. But I don't think I need the wishes of luck from any of you." She was jumping side to side now, anxious to get this fight going.

"Ok! You both know the rules! No cussing, besides me and Clarié." Anderson made the statement more towards her than Adrien.

"Try not to kill him."

She smiled wide, "I'll try but I can't make any promises."

He smiled back, "Good that's what I like to hear."

"Now get ready to RUMBLEEEEEEE!"

"On your mark!"

Clarié crouched down into a fighting stance. Her fists in front of her face ready to go.

"Get set!"

Adriens stomach dropped even more. 'Oh please Clarié. Show some mercy! Marinette I can use all the help I can get from you too in this. I hope you're rooting for me!'

" **RUMBLEEEEE!'**

Before anyone could blink, Clarié was already in front of Adrien punching him straight in the gut. He fell backwards towards the mat, coughing up blood in the process.

Adrien watched Clarié get bigger and bigger the more he fell to the mat on the hard floor. He just about caught her satisfied smile before black dots took over his vision.

'Am I dead yet?' He mentally asked himself after at least a minute.

"Come on Adrien! Get up!"

Adrien knew this voice, it was so familiar to him like a song he sung his whole life. Nino?

"Adrien don't be the wuss we all think you to be!" Alya? "Prove us wrong!"

Adrien started shaking as he willed his body to get back up and fight.

"Adrien" Suddenly he stopped. He felt like he was frozen in time. He slowly looked up to find the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

She was here! Right in front of him!

"Marinette" Adrien whispered dazaly.

Marinette smiles at him trying to suppress a giggle.

"Come on Adrien. Don't let me down now, i've put all my faith in you. You can beat her as long as you believe in yourself. Now get up!"

Something awoken inside Adrien. He felt like he could do anything. He was invincible! He shakeily got to his feet and faced Clarié.

"I refuse…...to be beaten by a girl!" Adrien charged forward, right hand in a tight fist, catching Clarié and just about everyone off guard, even Mr. Anderson!

He landed a punch to her face, Adrien thought for sure he will win this!

But oh how wrong he was.

Next thing he knew, he was lying in bed at home. Everything hurt. He had bruises on all his face, cuts everywhere, and his right hand was in an arm brace.

'Nice going Adrien. Nice going.'

Adrien sat up in bed and instantly regretted it.

"Awe why does the world have to be so cruel to me!?" Adrien thought outloud.

"Because you let it."

Adrien turned his attention towards the door where Nino stood with a brown bag in hand.

"Nino? What are you doing here?"

"Coming to check on my best friend." Was the sweet reply. Nino walked towards Adrien and handed the bag to him. "These are from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Marinette's parents heard what happened and sent me here with some sweets for you."

Adrien smiled. "Their too nice to me."

Nino chuckled, "They said it's the least they could do for you in your condition."

"Say how did they find out about what happened?"

"Alya and Clarié told them. After we took you back here from the hospital, everyone went to the bakery to 'celebrate' her win against you."

"It was that bad huh?"

"Wow you really don't remember? Then again the doctors said not to expect that you would anyway."

"Mind telling me?" Adrien asked.

Nino smiled. "Sure thing."

Apparently after Adrien landed the punch to Clariés face, she came right back at him with her own punch and a hard kick to the chess. He was out right away. Clarié only suffered one big bruise on her cheek but other than that she was alright. Adrien on the other hand didn't come out so lucky.

He had a broken hand, cracked ribs, and an almost collapsed lung. They kept him at the hospital all day but let him go home around lunch time. The whole day Adrien had been going in and out of consciousness. The doctors said he was very lucky not to come out of a fight like that one worse than what he was in.

"Well I better get going. Don't want to keep you awake. Keep it easy Adrien and don't beat yourself over this one lose. I'm sure with more training you will beat her!" Nino encouraged

Adrien smiled, "Thanks Nino I needed that."

Adrien couldn't go to sleep right away. He couldn't stop thinking about the fight.

'Clarié just how strong are you?'

 **Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry that it's a little short, I had to hurry to get it up for you guys! Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I was in a rush so there's bound to be some.**

 **Also i'm sorry if some of the medical terms are incorrect. A lot of research went into this chapter! Sorry if I disappointed you ;(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, school has gotten in the way again; Teachers just love to torture us with homework right? Speaking of which I have History and Math homework that I have to finish so let's make this quick Kay?**

 **Once again I am soooooo so so so so sorry for being gone for A MONTH. This is unacceptable behavior on my part and I apologize. I'm still trapped in the Fairy Tail world and there's no way i'll see light for at least a few more months. Eh, sorry. I've been reading a bunch of fairy tail fanfic (OH MY GOD THEY'RE SO GOOD YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!) but I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU ALL AND THIS STORY! Even if it takes time between updates I want you all to know that I will NOT abandoned this story in anyway. I HAVE NOT and I sure hope I never will abandon a story. I'm not that kind of author.**

 **But let's be real for a moment guys. I will like to REMIND YOU ALL that I cannot be working on this story or any of my other fanfics every single day. I have a life outside of and I can't be working on this 24/7.**

 **Also a few chapters back I revealed that this story is highly based on things that has happened to me in real life so long story short this is a** _ **very**_ **personal story and I need you all to understand that. The dialogue (Again, thanks English class) in this story is based on actual events that has or is happening in my life right now. So the next few chapters will be based on things that has happened to me in the past few weeks.**

 **And a little bit of news, updates may start becoming at least once a month now because it's already the end of the first quarter of school and that means even more work has to be done. Also I'm kinda depressed and really worried right now because my friend, (who I base my Adrien in this story off of) maybe moving to Louisiana after Christmas and I am taking it very hard. It's not confirmed yet but it's a high possibility that he will move.**

 **NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer - Don't own….sadly ;,(**

 **Marinette Clarié**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Asking Me Out?!**

 **By Peacerockgirl**

Adrien sat working on a project for physics when Clarié asked him the question.

It had been two weeks since the fight between the two and everything had just about turned back to the way it was before. His arm was still in a cast and his ribs was still bruised but other than that just fine.

Everyone teased him about his lost against a girl. He kept saying that it was just one fight and that he'll get her next time but he was just kidding himself there. He sure did hope that no one will tell her that he said that but what was he expecting? In this date and time word gets around fast.

"Sure I'll take you on again!" Clarié said laughing loudly.

Adrien physically paled at that. "Uh. Your not s-serious about that. R-right?"

Clarié laughed harder as she playfully punch him in the shoulder. "Nah i'm just messing with ya!" She explained as she walked away with Alya leavening Adrien behind dumbfounded and rumbling his shoulder. God she punches hard. Even playfully!

What kind of extreme workout does she do? Punch bags of meat every hour?

Adrien's father as expected was not happy about the fight. He cursed Mr. Anderson and the school for putting his son and other students in a dangerous environment. He even threatened to take Adrien out of the school but after a lot of convincing by Adrien and Nathalie he changed his mind.

Nathalie and his father was very surprised and maybe even a little impressed by Clariés strength and flexibility. It would be an understatement to say that they wasn't scared of her. But still they let Adrien continue going to school and carried on life as if nothing happened.

He was sitting there in Physics completely unaware of what was going on around him. He was Innocent in all of this. He didn't know it, better words is NO ONE know it was going to happen. At least any time soon.

Clarié was suddenly next to him.

About to ask him something,

Something important.

"Hey Adrien. So I was wondering if your like to hang out with me on Friday night at Skate and Shake?" **(No idea where that came from. I think I heard it from somewhere before but I can't remember where….)**

He stared at her in shock for a moment. Had he heard that correctly? Was his ear failing him?

"Uh i'm sorry can you repeat that?" Adrien asked while cleaning his ear to make sure they weren't being blocked by wax.

"You heard me." She said with a smile. "Do you want to go to Skate and Shake with me on Friday night?"

Adrien didn't know how to answer. Did he want to go? Less than two weeks ago it seemed like she was trying to _murder_ him and suddenly she wants to ask him out?

Something was going on. This was too fishy for his tastes which was weird because he LOVES fish. This must be a joke or prank that they decided to pull on him.

"Your joking right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

Clarié frowned and paled a little at that, "No. Why would I do that?"

Adrien's eyes widened and he shock his head followed by a cheeky grin. "Never mind."

"So what do you say?"

He smiled at her. He had no reason to say no. Clarié was his friend and to be honest he needed to let loose and have some fun.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

"So Clarié and Adrien are going to Skate and Shake on Friday?"

"Yes sir. I heard the conversation myself."

"Very good my dear. Alert Agent T and X, tell them we have...two unexpected guests coming. They should know what to do."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and before you go..."

"Make sure Clarié stays as far away from that boy as possible. We need him alive. Will that be to hard for you my dear Choloe?"

"No uncle."

"Good, you are dismissed."

 **Ooooo just what side is Choloe on?**

 **Short I know. I rushed through this a little because I wanted to hurry up and get this up and going for you all. Once again I have VERY sorry for the wait. I hope you all can understand.**

 **Also some VERY BIG NEWS! One other reason why I haven't been updating this or working on this to be honest is because I have been working on my VERY FIRST BOOK! I know thirteen is young to be publishing a book or even trying to but my classmate did it so why can't I? It's called Finding Fate With Adventure. Summary will come soon ;) Be prepared for some cameos.**

 **Until next time my lovelies**

 **Peace**

 **Since I raced through this there is bond to be grammar and spelling mistakes. Please disregard them! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I CANNOT BELIEVE WE'RE ALREADY AT CHAPTER 10! I feel like i've been writing this story…..fur-ever. :D Sorry I just couldn't resist xD**

 **I feel bad about last chapter being sooo short so I hope this some-what long chapter makes up for that.**

 **-*In other news regarding the progress of my first book. I HAVE PUBLISHED THE PROLOGUE AND FIRST CHAPTER ON WATTPAD! Please go check it out! It's called Finding Fate With Adventure. If you can't find it then search Peacerockgirl123 ;)*-**

 **-Link -** **story/89430451-finding-fate-with-adventure** ← **-**

 **Also I am typing this on my** _ **new**_ **13 inch screen MacBook Air that I got for Christmas! It's so light and I can travel with it so that means I can work on this when on the road. So excited to write on this thing.**

 **Do you guys have any suggestions for this story? Please let me know in the reviews or PM me! I CAN REALLY USE THE HELP!**

 **Disclaimer - Ships would be sailing if I did**

 **Marinette Clarié**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **Skate N' Shake (A/N: still can't get over this name :D)**

 **By Peacerockgirl**

Adrien sat in the car/limo looking outside at the beautiful city he lived in. No matter how many times he sees it, he will never be able to get over just how breathtaking it is. As a tween he and Marinette used to sit on this bench in the park and watch civilians walk by and feed the pigeons. Adrien would do anything to do that again.

He sighed, those were the good old days.

Was he doing the right thing going out with Clarié? Now that he thinks about it, she didn't exactly say it was a date. She just wanted to hang out with him. But still...

Adrien still thought that something fishy was going on and he needs to be extra careful.

 ***DING*** He looked down to his phone to see he just received a text from….

Clarié: _Hey, I just arrived. I'm waiting out front._

Adrien: _K, i'll be there in about fifteen._

Clarié: _KK ;)_

"Adrien? Was that Clarié texting you?" Adrien looked up at Nathalie who was turned around in her seat to face him.

He had forgot that he told his father and Nathalie that he was going to Skate N' Shake with Nino and Alya. He couldn't tell them that he was going with Nathalie; if he did, they absolutely wouldn't let him go, much less leave his room the entire night. To be honest he wouldn't be surprised if his father sued Clarié for assault against him and pays to get her thrown in jail.

Adrien smiled when he recalled what Clarié said when he told her that she shouldn't be picking any fights around him anytime soon.

"Ha! Like he can get me thrown in jail." She laughed she hard he thought she'll choke. "I can't get arrested, at least not for that. I have friends high up." She winked at him as she strode away, sexually.

Adrien blinked. ' _Did that just happen?'_

"Uh, yes ma'am." **(A/N: I don't know if Adrien really calls her that but it just seems fitting, don't you think?)** Adrien shook his head.

"Okay." She turned back around. "I want you to be careful around that girl. I know your father has somewhat forgiven her but we still don't know that much about her. She could be dangerous or even a spy for all we know."

He raised an eyebrow. "Spy? Where did that come from? Why would Clarié be a spy?"

"You never can be sure Adrien." Nathalie shook her head. "Besides lately I've seen your father doing some, _interesting_ things with his businesses deals."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not at liberty to say exactly, even if you're the heir to your fathers business. Let's just say that he's been making some decisions that could get him in trouble with the feds."

"You don't think that will actually happen do you Nathalie?" Adrien asked worriedly.

She looked distressed when she answered. "I'm not so sure about a lot of things anymore Adrien."

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

"Remember. Be careful Adrien!" He could hear Nathalie shout as he walked through the door of Skate N' Shake. "Remember what we talked about!"

He turned around to give her a small smile and a little wave; letting his ride know that they were heard, before turning around again and disappearing into the crowd.

Adrien knew that he was walking into a whole new environment for him, but he didn't expect _anything_ quite like what he was seeing.

 **(A/N: Little fact - I had to do A LOT of research on the 60s for this chapter because of the theme of Shake N' Shake and how to describe it the way it looks in my mind. I also asked my friend Adam (aka the person Adrien in this story is based on) how would he describe a 60s Funquest (a skating rink near my house that we hang out at all the time.) if he was in one. He didn't really help the way I was expecting him to but he did give me ideas.)**

Beatles songs turned modern blasted from the speakers hanging from the ceiling. The carpet floor was styled to look like it came straight from the 60s, the ceiling was popcorn and as he passed he heard people say the words 'retro' and 'peace out dude'. He looked to his right and saw a surf van (think of the Scooby Doo van) covered in peace signs and everything peace, built into the wall. One side used as the bar (where all the alcohol was kept on built-in shelves) and the other side a part of the kitchen. On the other side on the place was a big roller skating rink and an arcade while the other side was the restaurant, where people can eat and watch people rollerskate and dance to the groovy music. **(see what I did there?)**

 ***DING*** Adrien opened up his phone.

 _Clarié: Already got a seat and I got a drink but I told them I'm expecting a number two._

' _Now I just got too find you.'_ Adrien thought as he looked around for any sign of brown hair. He decided to try to find an employee to help him after a few minutes of searching with no luck. He saw the manager, or someone who looked like it, and walked to him.

"Hi, excuse me but may I ask you a question sir?"

"Sure dude~. Whats up cheesecake?" The man asked.

' _Right. 60s theme so the employees talk like they did back then.'_ "Do you happen to know where the manager is?" Adrien asked.

"You're talking to him cheesecake." Replied the manager with a sly smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir I didn't know." Adrien replied with shock and embarrassment clear in his voice and expression.

The manager threw his head back and laughed. "No worries cupcake. So what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a girl named Clarié. Do you happen to know where she may be?"

"Ah, the dixie chick? Sure do. Right over there my dude." He replied pointing to a table in a corner which was occupied by none other than the person he was looking for.

"Okay, thanks a lot!" Adrien said as he made his way over to the table.

As he walked, he noticed there were a few men in suits **(A/N: MEN IN BLACK!)** standing in various spots around the restaurant. Adrien brushed them off as security for if someone tried to rob the place or if a guy was a little too drunk, etc. Either way they were a little nerve racking.

"Hey." Greeted Adrien as he slid into the bench. Clarié looked up from her drink and smiled at him.

"Hey to you too. How are you?" She asked.

"Good, you?"

Clarié flashed a smile. "Hanging in there." They laughed.

Meanwhile a man on the other side of the building was watching the pair.

' _Commander, do you have sight of Clarié and Agreste?'_ A voice boomed from his ear piece.

' _Affirmative, sir.'_

' _Good. Everyone move in.'_

 **I am by far the worse human being in existence! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I've been writing every little chance I get. I've been so busy with school and I am doing beta work for other stories right now (not to mention re-writing my very first story) and doing a callab with one of my school friends, (I'll announce when that's out ;)) I've have no time at all for writing my own stories. I AM SO SORRY!**

 **You can all punch me if you want. I deserve it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my fabulous readers and reviewers!**

 **You're properly wondering, 'HOW THE HECK IS SHE BACK SO QUICKLY?!' I know, I know, I'M SHOCKED TOO! I've been sick for the past few days and when I'm alone at home I normally get ideas for stories. (Fun fact this is when I get my big ideas, like Spies came to me one day when I was sick at home and my book, Finding Fate with Adventure, came to me the exact same way.) SO HERE I AM!**

 **But my being sick doesn't have everything to do with the quick update. Your amazing and quick response to Chapter 10 blew me away. I am so glad to be apart of such a caring and kind community like . Thank you all for your amazing support and love. I am very grateful.**

 **Okay so like I said in the last announcement chapter..**

 **This story is now on Wattpad!**

 **I decided to upload** **ALL** **my stories to Wattpad so they would be available to more people.**

 **If you have a Wattpad it will be very appreciated if you go and vote for that story on there and follow me** **Peacerockgirl123** **.**

 **HERE ARE THE LINKS:**

 **Profile Link -** **user/Peacerockgirl123**

 **First chapter! -** **372578950-spies-the-story-of-his-past**

 **Reviewer responses - Izzy: I know, I hate that too.**

 **Disclaimer - Sadly nope….BUT I want to point out that the character** Clarié I **S MINE! I own all rights to her!**

 **Marinette Clarié**

 **Chapter 11**

 **"GET DOWN!"**

 **By Peacerockgirl**

"So then I said, 'Officer, I think you're mistaken because she even confessed she was lying!'" Adrien and Clarié burst into hysterical laughter. She even snorted a little.

"Wow. That officer sounds like he's high."

"He properly was." They broke into laughter again.

The two teens were having the time of their lives. After they ate they played some crazy games like laser tag and a heated **(A/N: NOT THAT KIND!)** round of ping-pong and foosball. After all that they decided to take a break and sit down for awhile and have a nice conversation.

"Wow." Adrien wiped a tear away. "That was one crazy experience."

"Sounds like it." Clarié sniffled another laugh.

"Yeah." They met eyes and held eachothers gaze. Adrien smiled at her.

' _She has pretty eyes.'_ He thought.

They continued to stare at each other. To anyone else it'll look like they were in the middle of an intense staring contest.

Before he knew it they were both moving in. Her eyes were half dazed, both of them caught up with the other. He could feel her breath on his cheek. ' _She's so...gorgeous. Like an angel.'_

Their lips almost touching. The side of his top lip touched hers…

"Excuse me, Miss Clarié and Mr. Agreste."

They broke apart quickly. Adrien, a little too fast for his neck, looked to his right, wondering who the hell would interrupt to find the manager standing there staring at the two teens, completely oblivious to what was about to happen between them.

"Yes?" Clarié responded calmly and sweetly. She gave a small smile to the manager.

"There is a man here for you. Says it's important." He pointed behind him towards two men in black suits with dark shades on staring at them. Adrien gulped when he saw them.

' _This doesn't seem good. Those guys don't look very friendly.'_

"Uh, okay. Thank you." Clarié looked completely calm. But when she looked at him, her eyes were screaming terror. She looked like a six year old backed into a corner, crying out for their mom and wanting to home.

Complete. Utterly. Terror.

Adrien couldn't believe it. Clarié. The girl sitting next to him. The badass fighter who wiped the floor with him a few weeks ago. The girl who never backed down. Was...scared?

"Clarié? You okay?" Adrien reached a hand out to her, but when it brushed her shoulder she flinched away. He slowly drew his hand back.

"Uhh, Adrien. You should go." She suddenly said, standing up and pulling him with her.

"What?"

"It's not safe for you here anymore." She grabbed his hand and started leading him to the other side of the place.

"Clarié, whats going on?"

"There's no time to explain. I need to get out of here."

"No!" Adrien jerked his hand out of her grasp. She quickly turned back to him, and reached for his hand again but he pulled it away. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain."

"Adrien stop being selfish-" She tried to reason with him.

He cut her off. "I'm not being-"

"Come on. We need to get you out of here and fast!" She looked behind them and saw the two guys running towards them.

Adrien looked back to and his eyes grew wide. They were holding something in their hands. His mind clicked. "ARE THOSE G-" He didn't get to finish, Clarié quickly yanked him away and sprinted for the excit, dragging Adrien behind her.

Suddenly all the lights inside the building turned off. Some people screamed cause of the sudden darkness. People were looking around, wondering what happened to the light.

 _Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

' _What? What is that noise? A Helicopter?'_

 _Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

 _Suddenly a red dot was on his chest. He looked down at it in wonder, "Huh?"_

Clarié's eyes grew wide. ' _Oh shit-'_ She launched herself at him, tackling him to the ground, her on top of him.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

What happened next...Adrien doesn't know or remember.

 **The Next Night**

Adrien was pacing around his room. He was worried. He hasn't heard from Clarié since the night before. She wouldn't answer his texts or his calls!

He was panicking.

He woke up in the back of an ambulance that was parked outside Shake N' Shake, surrounded by flashing blue and red lights. The paramedic that was beside him told him that he had hit his head and it was cut. When they found him he was covered and surrounded by blood (his he didn't know) and was unconscious. He had been out for about two hours. Luckily the cut wasn't serious and he didn't have a concussion so he didn't need to go to the hospital. Once the police heard he was awake they called him in and asked him questions about what happened inside.

"I don't remember. We were talking when these two men wearing sunglasses and suits came in. My friend grabbed my hand, we ran, they chased us. They had guns, pistol's I think. Then the power went out, a helicopter, I think, came and after that..is a blurr. I'm sorry. Next thing I knew….I woke up inside the ambulance and here we are."

The police had no idea where Clarié was. They said they didn't find anyone inside that building that matched her description or who went by that name. Everyone was counted for.

It didn't help either that the security cameras shut off when the power was cut off.

Adrien was pulled out of his thoughts when the lights cut off in his room.

'Hmm, that's weird.'

"Nathalie?" He walked towards the door and the lightswitch. "Was that you who turned-"

He was cut off when something was placed over his eyes and grabbed from behind. He tried to kick them but to no unfail.

He heard metal being picked up and the last thing he heard or felt was something hitting his head and the world going pitch black..

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN**

 **Cliphanger. *evil laugh***

 **I know. I'm horrible haha.**

 **But wow! I'm very very surprised I finished this! Normally it takes me a month or two to finish a chapter (pathetic) but today I finished this in 30 MINUTES! Mind blown. This is a new record!**

 **But I am sorry that its short (only about 1,000 words ;() I didn't really know what else to put in and I wanted to be evil and left it on a cliffhanger. ;P**

 **Well see ya next time!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK ARE WHAT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!**

 **Bye! Have a great day/night!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my god you guys. Am I dreaming? I have to be dreaming...right? This can't be happening! I must be dreaming. *pinches self* OW! OKAY, OKAY. NOT DREAMING! God, why did I do that?**

 **But seriously. I can't believe we are here. CHAPTER 12! Oh my god. Wow. I need to compose myself, just hold on a second guys.**

 **Wow. Just. Wow. Chapter 12. We've come a long way, haven't we?**

 **So yeah, sorry for the few month wait as usual. BLAME THE TRANSFORMERS FRANCHISE AND MARVEL! I was originally going to post this on my birthday that was on Friday (July 14th) but things got in the way. Sorry again.**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Season 2 would already be out!**

 **Marinette Clarié**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Mysteries Unfolding**

 **By Peacerockgirl**

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Clarié looked up in disgust at the man before her. He looked like a dirty pirate, smelled like one too. Come on! Can't he use a toothbrush?

The man had a sly smile on his face when he looked down at Clarié. She was beaten and broken, completely defeated and defenseless. She had no more fight in her.

"The famous Clarié. Oh, it's such an honor to finally meet the little she-devil." She said nothing.

"You know, it felt amazing when we finally took you down. And I have to say, you sure did give us one hell of a fight." He chuckled. "But not enough. Still very impressive. Took down 25 of our men before we got a chance to land a single hit on you."

The man paused in thought. He had been after Clarié for years, but now that he finally had her he doesn't know what to do. As he racked his brain for any ideas, a thought came to him. He gave a sinister smile when he looked back at Clarié.

"That boy must mean a great deal to you if you fought so hard to protect him." Even though she tried to hide it, her face betrayed her. Her capture saw a hint of fear flash in her eyes. His smile grew. "So he does. Tell me, Clarié...what would you do to save his life?" The man snapped his fingers.

The lights came on in the room next door. There was another prisoner tied to chair like she was. Their face was down so she couldn't see their face. Clarié eyes caught the color of their hair. Her eyes widened.

Those blond locks could only belong to one person...

"Adrian!" Clarié screamed as she started struggling against the restraints, trying to break free.

"Men! Hold her down!" Someone barked and a few seconds later, she was being pinned to the chair, forced to look straight at Adrian.

At first glance, he looked perfectly fine, but Clarié knew better. She knew that Hawkmoth wasn't like that.

He had cuts and bruises all over his arms. His shirt and shorts were ripped in some places and his hair had dirt and a few rocks in it. By the looks of it, Adrian put up some fight.

But Clarié suddenly came to a terrifying conclusion. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Awe, what's the matter? Why so still?" Hawkmoth laughed. Clairé slowly looked up at Hawkmoth with a death stare.

"What do you want from him? He's defenseless! He can't fight back! What do you want!?"

"Isn't it obvious Clarié?" Hawkmoth chuckled in amusement. "You should've figured it out by now given how smart you are." Clarié never looked away from him as he walked around the room.

Hawkmoth walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Her eyes grew wide. Soon, she slowly nodded.

~(++)~

A young woman with dark, red hair was sitting at a desk in front of a wall of computers. She looked over the screens carefully as she searched for any signs of danger or trouble.

"Tikki!" A voice yelled out. She turned around to find the source of the yell. A short man with graying hair stood in an office located in the middle of the huge control room. The only thing dividing the other workers at their own computers around the room and the tiny office was bullet-proof glass.

Tikki got up and made her way to the office. "Yes, Director?" She asked in a calm tone.

"Have you heard from Clarié?" He asked sternly.

"No, not yet sir. I haven't talked to her since her last mission report last week, and she didn't show up to the randevu point last night."

Director Fu thought for a few moments. "Tikki, I need you and Plagg to find her and tell her to bring the Agreste boy in ASAP. He needs to be moved to a safe house in the country."

"Is this an emergency, sir?" Tikki asked.

"Yes, it is." Director Fu signaled Tikki to follow him as he walked toward a pedestal.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and gave their full attention to Director Fu as he addressed his employees.

"Agents. This is very important. I am putting Code 8516 into effect. I need every person and resource available to conduct a search and rescue mission to locate Speical Agent Clarié and Adrian Agreste, the boy she was tasked to watch over and protect at all costs. We believe that Hawkmoth has kidnapped them both and has them in his custody. If we do not find them soon, they both may be lost and we can not afford that to happen. Get to work."

Everyone rushed around to follow their Directors orders.

"Tikki, I am putting you and Plagg in charge of this operation. The fate of Agent Clairé and Agreste hangs in the balance. I trust you can handle it?"

Tikki furiously nodded her head. "Yes, sir! You can count on me and Plagg!" Director Fu nodded his head once and left the control room.

Tikki motioned an assistant forward. "I need Commander Plagg to report to me. Tell him to hurry. Code 8516 is in effect and I need all hands on deck." The assistant nodded and quickly left.

Tikki picked up a headset and ordered agents around as they quickly set up command.

"Come on, Clarié. Where are you?" She mumbled to herself.

~(++)~

Adrian slowly started to come to. At first, he could see blurry light, but couldn't make out any figures, just orbs of light dancing around. His ears were ringing very loudly.

He let out a grunt as he lifted his head and tried to make sense of his blurry surroundings.

"Ah, so the prince has finally woken." A sinister voice said from beside him. Adrian wanted to turn and see who had spoken, but alas he didn't have the strength to move. He felt hands on his shoulders.

"Did you enjoy your beauty rest? Besides, it is well known that Mr. Big Money needs his precious sleep." They broke out into dark laughs that lacked any humor in them.

"Who are you?" Adrian managed to rasp out.

"Oh." The voice cooed. They walked around until they were standing in front of him. Adrian couldn't see their face. He could only make the figure out in the dim light. I shot forward into the light. His eyes widened. "I am your worst nightmare."

"Dad?"

 **I was hoping to make this 2,000 words, but sadly I didn't get there.**

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I had a load of fun writing it. We are coming to a close soon guys so get ready for the finale coming soon!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and tell me your thoughts. I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
